1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a portable partial discharge detection apparatus and method thereof, and more particularly to a portable partial discharge detection apparatus, which can automatically notify a detection result, and method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Corona discharge is a kind of partial discharge that means a phenomenon of air discharge on a conductor surface. When the potential gradient of a void in conductor exceeds an air insulation intensity (about 1 KV/cm), the air will be ionized to generate the phenomenon of corona discharge. The corona discharge issue occurs especially in high-voltage electrical equipment of poor insulation material, design, manufacturing, fabrication and maintenance.
When the corona discharge happens, the following drawbacks will be easily created on the electrical equipment:
1. The corona discharge causes an ion bombardment effect and rapidly damages insulation material of the electrical equipment.
2. The corona discharge easily generates chemical materials such as ozone, nitrogen oxides and nitric acid, which will speed up degradation of insulation material.
3. The corona discharge will generate a radio interference voltage (RIV) to be measured.
4. The corona discharge easily causes a flashover issue to damage the equipment.
Referring to FIG. 1, a waveform diagram of a conventional corona discharge measurement is shown. A conventional method of measuring the corona discharge includes the following steps. First, before corona discharge detection, inspector manually performs complicated wiring connection on a lot of large expensive measuring instruments. Following that, perform a complicated calibration operation on a standard device. Next, measure the partial discharge waveforms of the electrical under tested (as shown in FIG. 1). Finally, professional staff with rich experience judges the serious extent of corona discharge according to the waveforms.
The conventional corona discharge detection method has the following drawbacks:
1. The method has to use a great amount of large expensive measuring instruments.
2. The inspector has to perform a complicated calibration process on the device.
3. The conventional measuring instruments are difficult to be set up, and the possibility of electrical shock is high.
4. The diagnostic result of corona discharge cannot be obtained immediately.
5. The inspection plan of partial discharge is reduced due to high detection fee.
6. The electric power source is difficult to obtain as detecting the corona discharge outdoors.